1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for shielding a user's eyes from ambient light and more particularly pertains to a new computer monitor visor for shielding a user's eyes from direct ambient light while viewing a video display device such as a computer video monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for shielding a user's eyes from ambient light is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for shielding a user's eyes from ambient light heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for shielding a user's eyes from ambient light include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,253; U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,468; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,912; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,242; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,529; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,345.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new computer monitor visor. Typically, prior art devices are designed to block glare from light reflected on the screen of the monitor. These prior art devices do not provide any blocking of ambient light, such as sunlight through a window and light from fixtures, from shining directly into the eyes of a user sitting in front of the video monitor.
In these respects, the computer monitor visor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shielding a user's eyes from direct ambient light while viewing a video display device such as a computer video monitor.